classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vauxhall Wyvern
The Vauxhall Wyvern is a medium-sized family car introduced by Vauxhall in 1948 as a successor to the Vauxhall 12. The name comes from the mythical beast the Wyvern and may be due to a misidentification of the heraldic Griffin on the Vauxhall badge. Wyvern LIX (1948–1951) The L series Vauxhall Wyvern along with the Velox was Vauxhall's first post war new models, incorporating American influence it started production in September 1948 and finished in July 1951. A vast amount of these where for export to help the British economy. The wyvern was fitted with a 1442cc 4-cylinder engine with 35 bhp with a top speed of 62 mph. The optional extras available were a radio/heater/foglight these vehicles are a forgotten classic with very few surviving. Wyvern EIX (1951 - 1957) In 1951 a completely new Wyvern was launched, featuring a modern Ponton, three-box shape in a monocoque body. A modest increase in power to 35 bhp (26 kW) permitted a claimed top speed above 62 mph (100 km/h) despite the car's increased size. As before, a more powerful Vauxhall Velox was available with the new body. 5313 were made. A year after the launch of the rebodied Wyvern the car received a new 1507 cc engine available with two different power outputs of 40 or 48 bhp (36 kW). Maximum speed rose to 72 mph (116 km/h). More performance was available from the six-cylinder Vauxhall Velox and (from 1954) Cresta versions. The EIX series Wyvern received a new bonnet and grille in 1955, a wrap-round rear window in 1956 and another new grille in 1957. The Wyvern sold well on the UK market until its replacement with the more radically styled Vauxhall Victor FA in 1957. A car with the 40 bhp (30 kW) engine tested by the British magazine The Motor in 1952 had a top speed of 71.6 mph (115.2 km/h) and could accelerate from 0-60 mph (97 km/h) in 37.2 seconds. A fuel consumption of 30.4 miles per imperial gallon (9.29 L/100 km; 25.3 mpg-US) was recorded. The test car cost £771 including taxes. 105,275 were made. Australian production General Motors-Holden's produced a Vauxhall Wyvern model in Australia from 1938 to 1957. H Series GMH introduced a locally built Vauxhall Wyvern model to the Australian market in 1938, ten years prior to the use of the Wyvern name in England. Based on the British Vauxhall H Series, it was produced in Sedan, Roadster, Tourer and "Caleche" body styles, the latter being a two-door roadster with a folding windscreen. The Wyvern had a 94-inch wheelbase and used a 10 hp engine. Production ceased in 1941 but was resumed in 1946, using pre-war tooling. L Series The L Series Wyvern was produced from 1949 to 1952. It was offered with an Australian developed Sedan body, an Australian "Caleche" Tourer body or with the English Sedan body. The Australian Sedan differed from its English counterpart in having a more rounded boot and an additional side window behind the rear doors. E Series The E Series Wyvern was produced from 1952 to 1957. In addition to building a 4-door sedan, GMH developed a Vagabond 2-door convertible and a Coupe Utility. 1957 was the last year for the Coupe Utility and the Vagabond was not included in the facelifted E Series range released in April 1955.Vauxhall Category:Vauxhall Category:Post-war